Face It Tiger You Just Hit The Jackpots 3: Spidey's Angels
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: In a world where the cold war never ended Peter and MJ are SHIELD agents who haven't met one another yet when Madame Web Prime provides MJ a lead on a secretive project will she find out the truth or will she meet an untimely death at the hands of the Red Room and Peter confronts escalating threats of both criminal and soviet natures. Will the fated lovers meet?


**Spider-Man: Face It Tiger You Just Hit The Jackpot 3: Spidey's Angels PREVIEW**

 **So this is a small preview of this new spin-off of Face It Tiger You Just Hit The Jackpot. It's a harem story that is part cold war spy thriller (as the USSR hasn't collapsed in this universe) and part classic Spider-Man. Bear in mind that Peter and MJ are both spies their characterisation in this universe will vary significantly from the comics. Also Peter is 18 years old and has been Spider-Man for three years he is at the late ditko era in terms of life progression but at the beginning of his career in regards to his Rogues Gallery.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Marvel 1917**

 **Prologue**

 **MJ vs. Red Room in server room**

 **Black Widow**

Natasha strolled down the street perfectly calm until she reached a newspaper stand a courier worked there in the services of her handler and the general. Natasha carefully purchased a newspaper ensuring that the blueprints discreetly transfered into the man's possesion.

"Are these the Arc Reactor plans?"

"No Stark isn't the most trusting American."

"A man like him is bound to make mistakes where the opposite sex is concerned."

"Certainly but the fact remains we are not going to acquire the technology Stark keeps that kind of power to himself he's never commercialized it odds are the designs probably only exist in his head."

"Your slipping Natasha superiors won't care about these excuses."

"True but I have not come here empty handed."

"What are these?" The courier asked staring at the blueprints.

"The schematics for Iron Man's hydraulic systems, circuits, transistors and anything else you might need."

"Save the power source."

"There are others."

"True Vanko will be most pleased. How'd you acquire them?"

"I hired a freelance corporate sabatour The Ghost to pester Stark and Iron Man they were so concerned about their personal safety and the survival of the company it was easy to retrieve it undetected."

"You've already been assigned your next mission."

"What this time sabotage, surveillance, infiltration, assasination or theft?"

"You'll be working with Smerdyakov."

"We've never met but I'm familiar with his work."

"He is a mercenary useful but not loyal to ours or any cause be wary of him. Self interest that's what's wrong in the world if everyone was willing to work for the gr..."

"You can stop with the rhetoric I'm nearly as old as the revolution."

"With your face it's easy to forget.

"True."

"Your friend's in town you know."

"Is he now?"

"He still has feelings for you."

"That life is not for us. It doesn't matter our loyalty is to the state. Now the mission?"

"Smerdyakov has the details it involves a German scientist named Otto Octavius he's about to crack cold fusion."

 **Peter Parker**

Peter's powers kicked in at the end of his freshman year of high school.

Six months later tragedy struck the Parker family

 **The Gentleman**

As Peter spent his evening at home with family the Parker's had no clue they were under surveillance aside from a mild tingle when Peter took out the trash that is. The surveillance team a faux family that lived near the end of the street were in the employ of Gustav Fiers better known as The Gentleman and the time was finally approaching for him to take revenge on the Parker's.

15 years ago his parents had infiltrated The Gentleman's vast organization serving as couriers. The Gentleman was a merchant of death on the highest order putting the most unethical arms dealers to shame. Chaos was his business investment and he never cared which side he benefited. The man had nothing but the utmost contempt for human life viewing everyone as drone insects at best everyone except for his communist assassin identical twin brother Karl who went by the title The Finisher he had to make an exception for blood. Though the two stood at philosophical odds they cared quite a bit for one another. The two had been in their early seventies when they last encountered the Parkers now they were well into their eighties nevertheless they hardly looked it. Coming from a specific line of European Aristocrats exceptionally long lived individuals they had the appearance of someone 20 years younger as well as the vigor of men in their thirties. If they hadn't murdered their parents with a housefire recently for their inheritance their mother and father could very well have made it to their 150th year. The brothers relationship had been severely strained however by the actions of Richard and Mary Parker all those years ago.

 **Library**

 **Project Eve Subjects**

 **Mary Jane Watson**

 **Elizabeth Tyne**

 **Annabell Adams**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Samantha Simpson**

 **Madelyne Pryor**

 **Jean Grey**

 **Angelica Jones**

 **Thundra**

 **Mortia Meadows**

 **Pamela Isley**

 **Greer Nelson**

 **Patsy Walker**

 **Marion Jane Watson**

 **Cynthia**

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find all of them and then... well I don't know."

"Whatever happens I'm with you but that'll have to wait."

"Why?"

"My mother just texted me she just received a call from one of her contacts the Reds are going to go after the Erskine Papers tommorow."

 **Read and Review**


End file.
